


Blood & Sex

by eternalparadox (paradoxicallysimplistic)



Series: ereri-events [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Blood Kink, Bottom Eren Yeager, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Established Relationship, Incubus!Eren, M/M, One Shot, Secretly a Virgin, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Urban Fantasy, vampire!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicallysimplistic/pseuds/eternalparadox
Summary: Demons, vampires, werewolves, and all manner of supernatural creatures aren’t that unusual in the world. An incubus who still looks like he’s barely legal, Eren’s living proof of it. For the most part he lives up to his name, able to seduce and sap the life energy out of his partners. There’s one catch in the life of the immortal sex demon though…He hasn’t had sex yet!Forjeagerscaptain. [Artist Appreciation Week 2018]





	Blood & Sex

**Author's Note:**

> **For[jeagerscaptain](https://jeagerscaptain.tumblr.com)** :  
> Thank you for working with me on the Ereri Big Bang. The artwork you produced was absolutely stunning. And the coloring... I don't know where to begin. You're amazing and I hope your classes go well!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and thank you once more!
> 
> * * *

“Hey, guys.” Eren waved at his friends as he tucked himself into the narrow booth.

Even without focusing, the scents of sweat, arousal, and sex, came his way, filling the young incubus with energy. Eren regularly visited the club scene at least once a week to take the edge off his hunger. The rush of energy he received from such places had increased as society had loosened restrictions on sexual inhibitions and clothing became more scraps of fabric, hiding nothing and revealing everything. But it was still a far cry from sating his inhuman longing for more.

“Heard you’re seeing some vamp.” Jean smirked.

The incubus bristled at the description of his boyfriend. He was planning on meeting up with Levi later this evening, and being in this kind of place would take the edge off his hunger. They fooled around sometimes, making out and touching each other, but he refused to the last step.

“He pop that cherry of yours yet, Jaeger?”

“Eat enough hay, kelpie?” He shot back at the water spirit.

The brunet knew he was unusual amongst his brethren. There were a few hundred incubi and succubi who roamed the Earth and they did not share Eren’s regard for sucking the life from their victims. Instead, he fed from clubs and other environments bristling with sexual energy. His body was constantly in a state of mild hunger. But it was better than sucking someone dry. Being only fifty, he was young compared to those who had roamed the planet for centuries. It was difficult to find a mentor – young incubi and succubi were rare as it involved both parties willing to allow themselves be drained for the sake of procreation – and his existing kin had been around since the dawn of man. As such, Eren still hadn’t yet mastered control over instincts. It was difficult to when the natural instinct was to _take_.

He could still recall the rush of energy he received when he made out with his first boyfriend. The surge was intoxicating. But it had also left the werewolf the equivalent of punch-drunk, unable to stand but lusting for more. It had scared the then-teenager, and he had kept a strict leash on how far he went with other partners.

Over the last few years, Eren had gotten better at sapping energy from his partners, taking a few sips here and there, but going the whole nine yards worried him. From a young age, he had been warned of his powers and how easily an unfettered feeding could go out of control. Many incubi and succubi shared no such compunctions and regularly drained their victims. Many times, it was merely passed off as a drug overdose or heart failure. Eren also knew of several types of demons who were immune to his powers, but neither could he feed from them.

“Now, now. We’re not here to fight. Just to have fun.” Armin popped his blond head up.

Ignoring the derisive snort from the horse, Eren grabbed the drink menu and focused his attention on something _less_ irritating, the roar of blood pumping wildly in his heart.

It was easy for him to pick some faceless stranger from the crowd and drain them, but watching the smiles on strangers’ faces as they openly touched their significant others was something he longed for. Finding someone was easy. Eren was no stranger to random slips of paper in his pocket or looks of invitation, but not being able to follow through was the kicker. Sirens had their songs, werewolves their animalistic magnetism, and the fae their unnatural beauty. His kind was all of that and more. They were the embodiment of lust, desire, and whatever dark fantasies existed in one’s mind. Masters of debauchery and well-versed in carnal pleasure.

All except for Eren.

Eren could hold hands, hug, kiss, but unlike others, he was unable to fully allow the caged beast inside him to roam free. Constantly on edge because he couldn’t do the one thing he needed to do to survive. At least not without killing someone in the process. It was why the incubus never had a relationship for more than a few months. While he was willing to touch and share touches, he was never able to convince himself to take the last step. The closest he had ever come to it was oral sex, but that never satisfied his partners completely. His longest relationship lasted just shy of half a year. It put his current relationship, of about two months, in perspective.

 

“See you guys later!” Waving to his friends, there was a giddiness to his gait as he walked towards the familiar sleek, black Porsche.

“Get in.” The side door opened to reveal the smartly clad vampire.

“Thanks for picking me up.” Making sure not to trek any dirt in, he slipped into the vehicle, melding his mouth against Levi’s as he did. The vampire met him midway, slipping his tongue into Eren’s mouth with practiced ease. The incubus did the same, feeling the telltale pinpricks of Levi’s fangs on his tongue. His nostrils were filled with the mature scent of black pepper and bergamot, spicy and citrusy, with a hint of bitter.

“Mmn…” Feeling his dick stir to life, Eren pulled away, but not before Levi dragged him in for another consuming kiss.  He was breathless when they finally parted.

“I should pick you up more often if that’s what you’re going to do each time.”  Levi smirked, licking his lips.

“Maybe I’ll let you…” Eren trailed off coyly.

“Hmm…” The blackness of night made his boyfriend’s eyes glow with an unnatural silver-blue. Eren could feel the twin pools of liquid mercury focused on his lips, desiring more.

Darting his tongue out, Eren could taste the trace of Levi’s tea against his palate. Damn, the vamp could kiss. Since the moment he had met the vampire, Levi had a way of getting him to almost forget his self-imposed rules and desire to offer himself up.

“Ready to go?”

“Yup.” He sat back in his seat, pulling the seatbelt over his shoulders. There really wasn’t any purpose to it – incubi became more difficult to kill as they aged – but Levi insisted on it each time.

The Porsche rolled out of the lot with a soft roar, immediately speeding away.

“Mind if we make a quick stop along the way?” Levi hummed, fingers drumming on the wheel as they waited for the light to turn green.

“Sure.” Eren turned to look at the profile of his boyfriend. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, just need to go hunting.”

“You haven’t fed yet?”

“No.” A pale hand swept the perfectly combed locks into disarray, muttering something about some crazy lunatic disrupting his work.

“Use me.” Eren immediately rushed to offer himself up. He was well-aware of the risks, but the thought of Levi feeding from some faceless stranger pissed him off for some reason. Blood was to Levi as sex was to him. The fresher, the better. And blood from creatures like him was better than from a human.

“You sure?” Levi’s words were accompanied by the potent scent of interest.

“…yes.” Admittedly, _slight_ trepidation filled him at the thought of a bloodsucker gaining access to his neck. But Eren was more curious as to why the humans he saw always sported such rapturous expressions after being fed on. Besides, Levi didn’t possess an ‘evil murderous vampire’ aura, though it certainly seemed like his glare could kill at times.

“Tch, stupid brat is going to be the death of me…” He heard the vampire mumble under his breath.

The air between them was electrified, humming with energy. It certainly excited Eren – the prospect of growing closer to his boyfriend was a welcome one – but terrified him at the same time. What if his blood didn’t taste good? It was upsetting to think that Levi would need to go out and find some other person to feed on. But the reverse was also true: what if Levi grew addicted to his blood and wouldn’t let him go? What if, due to his ‘feeding’ habits, he didn’t have in him to satiate the vampire?

The questions and different situations bloomed, crisscrossing in his mind, running in all sorts of directions, as they arrived the parking lot and made their way to Levi’s apartment.

“Eren?”

“Hmm? Yeah?”

Looking up Eren could see Levi turn to him with a question in his unholy eyes. A predatory hunger that set his heart racing. It was the moment of truth. The moment he would be relieved of his anxiety.

“You okay? You’ve been oddly quiet.”

“Yup, I’m perfectly fine!” He hid the alarm in his voice, shutting down the inner voice of caution telling him it was a suicidal idea. “Umm… so how do you want to do this?” Having avoided being vampire chow most his life, he had no idea about the process of a feeding.

“I typically put them a trance-like state and feed.”

“Oh – okay…”

“It might be easier if you sat down.” Following Levi’s instructions, Eren took a seat on the sofa. “Relax, Eren.” Soothing noise washed over him, causing some of the anxiety to drain out. “You don’t need to force yourself.”

“No.” He stared directly into his boyfriend’s dark silver eyes, eyeing the twin sharp points that peeked out of Levi’s mouth. “I want to.”

“Okay then. Do you want me to put you in a trance?”

“Umm… kinda? I want to be conscious, but…”

“That’s fine.” A cold clasp against his chin forced him to meet Levi’s eyes. He could see himself in those mirrored surfaces, feel his mind slowly slip under and out of his control. Eren was still aware of where he was and what was happening, but he just didn’t care.

Silky strands tickled the right side of his face as Levi leaned down. As if by some external force of will, he bent his neck to the side, allowing better access, gasping at the cool skin that pressed against him. All his senses were focused on that one spot. Trembling as elongated points scraped his neck, Eren could feel his skin breaking out in raised bumps.

There was a sudden prick of pain, but then it was all forgotten, washed away by the wave of euphoria that rushed over his entire being. Colors and sounds around him dulling as a groan left his mouth. His body coming alive against his will. Everything around him was larger than life, but all Eren could feel was heat. Heightening arousal grew with each passing moment. Rationality was replaced with raw need. A need he had experienced many times, but never acted upon.

When Levi’s lips finally left his skin, he was a panting, aroused mess. Eyes dilated, mouth open, and cheeks suffused with color. Eren could barely even remember his own name. For once in his life, the mental blockade of his past seemed easy to surpass, falling to the wayside against natural instinct and playing second fiddle to desire.

Before Levi could say or do anything, the demon grabbed his lover’s shoulders, crashing his mouth against ones painted with red. The metallic tang of iron spread across his mouth as Eren moaned into the kiss, running his hands under the vampire’s shirt, needing the feel of bare skin against his. Levi was as hungry as he was, pushing him down onto the sofa as they ravaged one another’s orifices. Pieces of clothing were flung to the ground, hands desperately exploring and roaming for naked flesh. A knee nudged at his groin, beckoning him to open himself, and he did so without restraint, spreading his limbs and permitting access to his most private parts. Deft fingers stopped their teasing of hardened peaks, traveling down to the newly opened corners of his body.

“Is that… are you wet?” Levi’s masculine rasp sounded, digits rubbing circles against his hole, nudging deeper inside the moisture coated entrance.

“Y-Yes…” Eren had some memory of some wet substance leaking out once or twice in his life, largely in the midst of pleasure, but largely attributed it to lube whenever he fingered himself. It was never to this extent. He had heard stories of his kind, both incubi and succubi, slicking when faced with highly compatible partners, but had dismissed it largely as a myth. Such rumors were common within the supernatural community, but Eren had no idea whether others, such as Levi, paid it much heed.

“Is that a problem?” He faced Levi’s hungry expression timidly, hoping his odd nature wouldn’t turn the vampire off.

“Fuck. No. It’s fucking hot.” The breathy rasp filled the incubus with anticipation. “I can’t wait to fuck that little hole of yours and fill you up with cum.”

Those crass words heightened the longing inside the demon as he whimpered.

Insistent fingers had a life of their own, prodding and seeking access further inside. One was joined by a second, then a third, and finally a fourth, as Eren was stretched open. Discomfort was a minor inconvenience to the massive surge building itself to a furious crescendo. Lips and fingers toyed with his chest, reducing him into a hot mess of need. Incoherent demands were punctuated by loud breaths as he clawed the vampire’s firm shoulders, body clamoring for more. Hips moving in tandem to the rhythmic pattern of Levi’s hand, igniting the growing flames within him.

A whine slipped out of Eren’s lips when Levi’s hand slipped out, green eyes beseeching his partner, seeking more. His demand was met with something even better as velvety hot steel pushed inside, pervading his entire being. It was larger than anything he had experienced, stretching him deliciously apart. His spine was bent forward, ankles hitched around his lover’s waist to secure himself better as the vampire moved, pistoning in and out, vigorously rocking their bodies together. Each forward thrust left Eren screaming for more; each outward pull made in preparation for the next onslaught. Higher and higher his body rode, spiraling towards some fathomless precipice.

And when he thought he could go no higher, it happened. Fangs pierced his skin and one moment later, Eren found himself being thrown off the edge, soaring into unknown territory.

“Fuck!” Eren screamed as lights danced in his vision, body convulsing and muscles contracting around his lover. Pure energy spiked, inundating his body. Euphoria flowed through his veins, permeating every atom of his body. He had never such a high like this before. It was only ever small dips of heady pleasure from a pool he dared not swim in. And now he was doused in sheer pleasure, bathing in rapturous bliss.

Above him, Levi shuddered, thrusting once, twice, fangs pulling out as he emptied himself inside Eren. Warmth spilled inside his body, flooding his insides with foreign stickiness as another energy surge, smaller this time, swept through him.

It took the demon a long minute for his body to process the energy and his head had never felt clearer before. The continual hunger from not feeding properly finally appeased. Everything seeming vibrant and sharper. But as rational though came back, so too did realization of what he had done. A cold lump of dread filled Eren as Levi lay on top of him.

“Le-Levi…?” Pressing his palm against Levi’s chest, panic overtook the demon. There was no heart beat, no gradual expansion and contraction of the vampire’s chest.

Shit, Eren knew there were risks involved with having sex. It was the exact reason he had been a virgin until just now. There weren’t many of them around, but humans died all-too-frequently after sex with one of their kind. Particularly if the demon was too inexperienced, like he was, and drained their partner completely. Some incubi and succubi got off on the rush of death and gorged themselves, but he wasn’t one of them.

Pushing once more at his vampire lover who had been moving just moments ago, Eren flipped them over with, extracting himself from pale limbs as he lowered his head on the chest lined with pink scratch marks, listening for a heartbeat or anything that might signal that his partner was still breathing.

But there was nothing.

“Shit! Satan help me! I- I can’t believe I killed him!” Eren panicked, grabbing his phone in an attempt to call Armin and figure out what to do. The druid would have a solution. Perhaps even find some way to transfer energy back into the vampire and revive him.

Too frazzled by the sudden turn of events, he didn’t notice the faint exasperation in those grey eyes as Levi watched his antics in confusion.

“What are you doing?”

“AHHH!!!” He screamed. The phone was forgotten, falling to the ground in a dull thud.  “Le-Levi? Is that–? I thought you were dead.”

“Technically I am.” The vampire’s scoff was anything but amused, a hand rising up to comb through jet black locks.

“I’m serious! You weren’t breathing or anything!”

“That’s because I _am_ dead. It’s why we need the blood of the living.” Levi stressed once more. “Our hearts don’t beat unless it’s immediately after getting fresh blood, and even then, it’s faint. Breathing is only something we do to pretend we’re still alive. Keeps the hunters off our backs.”

“I thought… I thought I killed you…” Eren trailed off, not knowing what to do with the new piece of information. He had never really paid attention to the vampire’s behavior before this. Then again, he had always been concerned with other things, such as excusing himself from more vigorous activities of the night. “How… why are you…?”

“You mean, why am I not dead?”

“Yeah…”

“Tch, no clue. Maybe it’s because I’m technically dead?” Wracking his brain, Eren tried to think back to whether he had ever heard of his brethren copulating with vampires. Nothing came up. In fact, they were often advised to stay away from the bloodsuckers for the same reason he had stayed away from having sex: fear. In this particular case, fear of being a vampire’s next victim. The demon had no idea what vampires thought blood tasted like, but there were rumors that the blood of a sex demon was highly sought after by the bloodsuckers. “Or maybe because I was feeding off _you_ while we fucked?” The fangs had come in at the end, heightening his pleasure hundredfold. There was a smirk on those pink lips. “Your blood… just damn.”

“So… you’re okay?”

“Hell yes.” Levi’s thin brows furrowed, pushing himself into a sitting position on the sofa. “What’s got your panties in a twist? It’s not like this is your first time having sex.”

“Umm…” Eren bit his bottom lip, unable to face the anger on Levi’s face. “It kind of is…?” As soon as the words escaped, he wanted to die. “I mean I’ve…” The demon trailed off, his mind still catching up to everything that just happened, processing the new information.

“Eren?”

“So we can have sex again…?” Eren breathed heavily through his mouth, words slipping out rhetorically.

The expression confused the vampire who frowned. Not bothering to explain himself, Eren sauntered over with a hungry smile on his face. Sharp fangs poked out of Levi’s lips, silvery eyes tracking his movements as the demon slowly began to lower himself on his very well-endowed vampire boyfriend, eager to begin making up for all those missed decades.

There _was_ a reason he was called an incubus.


End file.
